Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Art
With the technological development of mobile devices such as cell phones and laptop computers, demand for secondary batteries as energy sources has rapidly increased. Recently, research and development in secondary batteries for electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles has been widely conducted with respect to their use as alternative energy sources for substituting fossil fuels.
Secondary batteries may be of a single-battery type or a battery-module type in which multiple batteries are electrically connected to each other and bound in one unit, according to the types of external devices that use such batteries.